Talk:The Land of Mountains: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
No offense Sei, but I'm ignoring the note at the top. --Cold hard steel 01:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC) eh, do what you gotta do ^_^ --Seireitou 02:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Sure. Working together is best. But I swear, if you got Sachi and Ean helping with training, then that would be pretty cool. --Cold hard steel 02:03, 4 February 2009 (UTC) sighning out im signing out for basketball practice BYE ^.^ --Evan6789 02:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I'm signing out as well. See ya! Achrones150 02:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Now what? So, now what is going to happen? --Cold hard steel 02:23, 4 February 2009 (UTC) well, the neighbors are gonna call the police...and in a few days ill get arrested in the front yard for wearing no shirt... and when people walk by they gonna say, "YUP, thats were those people live" --Seireitou 02:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) That should've happened a long time ago... --Cold hard steel 02:28, 4 February 2009 (UTC) By the way, we should probably discuss the plot so no other post mix ups happen... --Cold hard steel 11:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) When are we going to start the War Rp? I'm seriously in the mood to putting a hurtin' on the world. Echo Uchiha 13:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC) When someone gets pissed enough to grab a sword and wave it around. Achrones150 18:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) .... *picks up sword* You mean like this? *waves sword wildly in the air, cutting the hand off and innocent bystander*....Ten Tailed Fox 18:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) .... Oh dang it, I just cleaned up the floors! Achrones150 19:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I wasn't here last night. I was at a memorial service for a close friend of my family who had just recently passed away. Whew, a lot has happened since I was gone. Also, Seireitou, I might have to let you narrate for Hikaru and Mizu more often. You have a good idea of what their characters are like, which is good. Just make sure you make them not appear weaker than they are. Narutokurosaki547 20:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Wait, weren't you complaining to him that you didn't like the choices he made as Hikaru in the peace requiem? Just saying... --Cold hard steel 20:23, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Kurosaki-san, and sorry about the friend who passed away... And, i wont, Hikaru is matched with seireitou and Mizu is only weaker to Hikaru and Seireitou in this group, correct? --Seireitou 20:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) --Seireitou 20:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) To Steel: I only hated that the Lost Lands were fighting against the 6 Great Nations To Sei: Thanks for your concern, and yes. Hikaru and Seireitou are equal, with Mizu a little behind. Kind of like Goku and Vegeta with Future Trunks behind them. Narutokurosaki547 20:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Well, maybe Vegeta and Goku arent a good match, because seireitou would never admit Hikaru is better and vice-versa so.... yeah... --Seireitou 20:32, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I just want it to start so we can do something else besides this sickness inspiring tale. Echo Uchiha 20:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC) For once, I agree with the apathetic psychopath. Achrones150 20:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hikaru truly = Kisuke ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 20:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) we are gonna start it this weekend because i shoudl be finished with this training by then and we can strat on Friday, cool? --Seireitou 20:37, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Oh Archie, you silly fool, I'm actually what you call a sociopath. Echo Uchiha 20:38, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm...we need a nickname for Echo... Narutokurosaki547 20:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, darn it.... now it's gonna spread.... thanks a lot, Minkai. Achrones150 20:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I believe the term in Minkies --Seireitou 20:42, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I've actually thought about giving myself one. Echo doesn't really provide much material, I don't know, maybe Eckles or something. Echo Uchiha 20:44, 4 February 2009 (UTC) How about Hellboy? Narutokurosaki547 20:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I can't tell if you're calling Ean and Sachi weak or those three mentioned Godmods... --Cold hard steel 20:47, 4 February 2009 (UTC) oo, how about EEEEEEEcccccchhhhhhhooooooo --Seireitou 20:47, 4 February 2009 (UTC) (Shrugs) Echo Uchiha 20:48, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *Twitch* x2 Three...mentioned...godmods?! At least Hikaru isn't a threat to the Guardians... Narutokurosaki547 20:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ..... Since when is Seireitou a threat either?! --Seireitou 20:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Since he tried to become a pimp. (rolls eyes) Achrones150 20:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) That's my job. Echo Uchiha 20:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) .....I have no comment.... Narutokurosaki547 20:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Just for reference I meant being a threat. Echo Uchiha 20:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Ahaha! Sure... --Cold hard steel 20:56, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ....Echo, if its okay, id rather not argue, i do consider you..... an aqentance.. so, id rather not continue arguements with you, no matter how fun --Seireitou 20:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) We argued? Echo Uchiha 21:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Everyone argues on this site Echo... Narutokurosaki547 21:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Uh.... just sayin... we even have arguements about who won the arguement.... shall i bring up the record? *pulls out a large file, almost exploding with papers* --Seireitou 21:02, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm...All these papers talk of how many times you lost in arguments with Echo... Narutokurosaki547 21:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Nagasaki, I haven't argued with you or Ten-Ten. Echo Uchiha 21:05, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Buuuuuuuuurrrrrrnnnnnn...... Achrones150 21:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ... *sighs* see what i mean.... --Seireitou 21:07, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I haven't argued with Archibald either. Echo Uchiha 21:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ....That's it. Where's my chainsaw? Achrones150 21:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I sold it on eBay ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 21:12, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I eat chainsaw blades for breakfast you slave. Echo Uchiha 21:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) And iiiiiii.... bought it! ^_^ --Seireitou 21:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) You owe me a $1.80 Narutokurosaki547 21:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC)